gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Shino Kuribayashi
Shino Kuribayashi (栗林志乃 Kuribayashi Shino) is a Sergeant First Class of Japan Self-Defense Forces and one of the female members of Yōji Itami's Third Recon Team. Personality Shino has a short temper and can get easily angered when someone gets on her nerves. She is also sadistic and enjoys fighting, preferably charging headlong into melee combat. This recklessness is often frowned upon by her fellow members, and often results in getting her equipment damaged beyond repair. She does not kill without reason (i.e. in self-defense or upon a superior's order) but relishes in cutting loose whenever she gets the chance. In spite of her violent nature, Shino also longs for a man in her life, once asking Itami to introduce her to single men in the Special Forces. It is revealed that she has dated before, but said "dates" inevitably involved going to a martial arts dojo for a "friendly spar", and any boyfriend who failed to beat - or at worst, match - her was summarily dumped, on the spot showing that her man must be the ones that can beat the crap out of her. Because of her tomboyish nature, however, she ironically makes herself more popular with the women in the Special Region, particularly the Warrior Bunnies; Mamina admires Shino's battle moves at Italica, and in the novels Delilah and Shino become best friends, as both are violent and reckless in battle. She is also shown to be friendly with Rory Mercury, having apparently gained her respect after they fought along side each other in the Siege of Italica, and two are seen drinking together in the manga, and retrieving the boys together in the video. Shino is the shortest compared to the rest of Third Recon, but undoubtedly the most ferocious. Kuribayashi openly dislikes Itami due to his otaku nature. Her greatest personal ambition is to enlist into Japan's elite forces, the Rangers and Special Forces, and as a result she is severely shocked upon learning that a slacker like Itami, who shies away from any kind of exertion or responsibility, has managed to become a certified member of both. Although her dislike for his laidback personality has not lessened over time, she (albeit very) slowly comes to respect him as an able field commander. Appearance Shino is a woman of petite height with huge breasts, a slim waist, and chestnut brown hair. In the manga series, she wears her smooth hair in a bobcut style, while in the anime she has it tied into a ponytail jutting out from the side. Plot Kuribayashi is one of the soldiers assigned to the Third Recon Team. She is not fond of Itami due to his Otaku nature, but still complies with her orders. With the rest of the team, they accompany the Coda village refugees to a safer location, and helps Piña Co Lada defend Italica from a bandit attack. During the battle, Kuribayashi charges straight into the battlefield, killing the bandits with her rifle, grenades and bayonet, eventually breaking the latter. She fights alongside Rory Mercury and gets her respect. When a Cobra pilot informs Itami that they are about to fire inside the gate, Kuribayashi is forcibly dragged away from the area, protesting that she can run by herself. After the battle, the rest of Piña's knights arrive and chase their Humvees, mistaking them to be the enemy. Itami steps out and stays behind so the rest of the squad will be safe. Outside Italica, Kuribayashi notes Itami's bravery, but becomes shocked when she learns from Kurata that Itami is a Ranger. Kuribayashi accompanies Itami to Japan for a Diet meeting, and is completely baffled when she hears that he is part of the Special Forces. She later accompanies the Special Region group to the Hakone Inn. During their stay, foreign agents ambush them there, but they manage to escape. The group later finds an unmarked vehicle and Kuribayashi points her gun at the driver while Itami forces him out. When Kuribayashi asks Itami why the agents are after them, Itami tells her that he doesn't know. She points her rifle at Itami and menacingly threatens to shoot him. When Rika creates a news feed mentioning that the Special Region representatives are going to pay their respects at the Ginza memorial, Kuribayashi goes with them. Before she returns to the Special Region, she finds her sister broadcasting and is surprised to see her there. When the Imperial capital is rocked by "earthshakes", Kuribayshi accompanies Sugawara, who is negotiating with Molt. Zorzal later arrives with a Japanese citizen that was one of the several citizens captured by the Imperials. Itami becomes enraged and lets Kuribayshi fire at will, something that she likes as she shows a menacing grin. She easily disposes of the attackers, and the rest of Zorzal's men surrender. Zorzal refuses to, and Itami allows Kuribayashi to fight him in close quarters combat. She approaches Zorzal, who calls her a little girl and attempts to punch her. She quickly dodges his attack and counters with a devastating uppercut, and then proceeds to beat him up while everyone watches. Kuribayashi is separated from Itami when he is transferred to command of the Special Region Resource Investigation Team 101. During this time, she, like the rest of the squad participate in the JSDF intervention in the Siege of the Jade Palace, taking the Basson Prison. Shortly afterwards Kuribayashi aids Itami in his raid on the Imperial Palace, rescuing the Emperor along with Yao and Hamilton. During the Imperial Civil War Kuribayashi managed to fight off a Dar while inside a moving helicopter with only a knife, when Tomita congratulated her on such a feat she jokingly asked him if he had fallen for her, unfortunately this made Tomita raise a death flag by telling 3rd recon that he planned to marry Bozes after the war. To remove Tomita's death flag, Kuribayashi decided to let Itami take the bad luck by having him raise a death flag in front of Tomita, Tomita did not take the whole death flag thing seriously but Kuribayashi insisted that he had two ways to avoid it, he could either let Itami raise another death flag in front of him to nullify his, or he could get married right away, when Tomita responded by saying the Bozes is too busy fighting off Zorzal's army to get married Kuribayashi suggested Tomita marry her then, she even had marriage forms on her at the moment, however Tomita refused, wishing only to marry Bozes. She and Tuka made a plan to get Itami to confess his real feelings about Tuka, during their visit Tuka would pretend to sleep quickly, then Kuribayashi would ask Itami about Tuka. Since there was only one bed, Tuka and Kuribayashi had to share, while the boys slept on the ground, due to Tuka and Kuribayashi having diffirent norms, Kuribayashi was shocked when she found out that Tuka slept naked, and used people as body pillows, Tuka then wondered why Kuribayashi didn't sleep naked. When news reaches Itami that he is needed back int eh special region without anyone noticing, Kuribayashi goes along with him, due to the riot outside the gate Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita and Tuka need to parachute into the gate, Tomita and Itami are the only ones trained for paradrops so Tuka was attached to Itami and Kuribayashi was attached to Tomita, just as they are about to jump Kuribayashi remembers Tomita's death flag and alerts Itami, in order to save Kuribayashi, Tuka then raises a death flag by proclaiming that she will marry Itami after the war. Kuribayashi kicks Itami in the crotch when the latter failed to move out of the way when she and Tomita were landing, Tuka then berates Kuribayashi for having enough cushioning on her breasts to soften the collision yet still kicking Itami, to which Kuribayashi responds with "You expect me to hug the Lieutenant?!". Itami is later ordered to destroy the magic circle connecting the many worlds through the gate, as a huge alien swarm was entering and killing the inhabitants of Fort Alnus, since Lelei demanded that Itami say in the special region in return for her opening and closing the gate, since there would be no way back all JSDF personnel who wished to return to Japan had to leave before the gate closes, Tomita decides to accompany Itami, after all he planned to stay and marry Bozes, Kuribayashi wishes to help as well, and Itami questions her why, after all she had no reason to stay, however it turns out that Kuribayashi had fallen in love with Tomita, and did not want to see him go, however Tomita rejects her, leaving her in tears. Even though Tomita rejected her, Kuribayashi decides to stay in the special region, saying that she has difficulty with giving up, she and Rory combine their fighting styles again to hold of the alien swarm. What happened to her during the four years after the gate's closure is unknown, however she did survive and is currently living in the special region. Skills & Abilities * Basic Training: Like all JSDF personnel, Kuribayashi has undergone basic physical and combat training, and is good physical condition, and is a competent marksman. *'Close Combat Expert': Shino is very experienced in hand-to-hand combat and can take down people easily who are several times larger than her. She is also shown to strong enough to fight toe-to-toe with a shapeshifter in her beast form using only a combat knife and hand-to-hand combat *'Weapons Expert': She is proficient with her bayonet on her Type 64 rifle, proving herself capable of killing multiple armored Imperial soldiers in close combat. Shino is also a skilled shot with a handgun and her rifle, and in the use of hand grenades. Gallery Shino Kuribayashi.jpg|Third Recon Team Kurokawa_and_Kuribayashi_Shocked.png|Shino and Kurokawa shocked at Itami's hypothesis. Kuribayashi in full gear.jpg|Shino in full gear. Kuribayashi.JPG|Shino shocked at Itami's designation as Ranger Kuribayashi 1.JPG|Shino's second shocking moment in episode 8 after hearing Itami is in the Special Forces. File:Shinorory.jpg|Shino fights alongside Rory at the Battle of Italica File:Shinorory2.gif|Shino fires her sidearm while fighting alongside Rory, Battle of Italica. File:ShinoRory3.gif|Shino and Rory, Battle of Italica ShinoWolf.png|Not to sure Wolf is enjoying this massage as much as Kuri-chan. 8nMJjmc.jpg|Shino uppercuts Zorzal during his futile attempt to defend himself Shino.png|Shino expresses her desire to have a man in her life while heavily drunk K.png|Shino fires at Imperial Soldier during the Liberation of Noriko Mochizuki shiko.png|Shino shows her bloodlust and sadism Kuribayashi fighting the monster Kucy in Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 1.png|Shino engages Kucy (in her shapeshifter's beast form) in hand-to-hand combat during the Imperial Guerrilla Offensive in the light novel. Mamina admires Shino Kuribayashi's move in the battle of Italica Anime episode 7.png|Mamina admires Shino Kuribayashi's moves in the battle of Italica Anime episode 7. Mamina admires Shino Kuribayashi's moves in the Battle of Italica Manga volume 14 page 24.png|Mamina admires Shino Kuribayashi's moves in the Battle of Italica Manga volume 14 page 24. Shino Kuribayashi drunk at the hotsprings Anime episode 9.png|Shino Kuribayashi drunk at the hotsprings Anime episode 9. The Kuribayashi sisters Nanami the reporter and Shino the body guard Manga chapter 24 page 18.png|The Kuribayashi sisters Nanami the reporter and Shino the body guard Manga chapter 24 page 18. The Kuribayashi sisters Nanami the reporter and Shino the body guard.png|The Kuribayashi sisters Nanami the reporter and Shino the body guard Anime episode 10. adfsf.jpg|Shino ready to beat up Zorzal in the light novel. Akira Tomita carries Shino Kuribayashi to safety in Italica Anime Episode 6.png|Akira Tomita carries Shino Kuribayashi to safety during the interior cleanup of Italica Anime Episode 6. Rory and Kurobayashi being saved Manga chapter 12 page 24.png|Rory and Kuribayashi being saved Manga chapter 12 page 24. Kuribayashi asks Lelei to put the Russian Agent to sleep Manga Chapter 23 page 15.png|Kuribayashi asks Lelei to put the Russian Agent to sleep Manga Chapter 23 page 15. Note in Anime episode 10 Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to do it. Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to put the Russian Agent to sleep in Anime 10.png|Lelei asks Itami if he wants her to put the Russian Agent to sleep in Anime 10. Note in Manga Chapter 23 Kuribayashi asks Lelei to do it showing her less violent. Cicero's wife huggs Kurobayashi while being releaced from Basson Prison Anime episode 23.png|Cicero's wife huggs Kurobayashi while being releaced from Basson Prison Anime episode 23. 9.jpg|Shino teaches Imperial noble woman self-defense. 53ae564496d13b77079b408b27e7fa7d317ede6f_hq.jpg|Shino ready to uppercut Zorzal. dffeg.jpg|Shino brutally beats up Zorzal. gate-credit-sentai-filmworks.jpg|Shino aims her rifle at Zorzal's goon. Gate - Jietai Kare no chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri.gif|Shino skillfully fights multiple bandits during the Siege of Italica. v74MVzI.png|Shino as a cadet, several years before she joined the third recon team. gate008ed2.jpg|Shino scares Tuka during their bathing in the hot spring. 7a7ae986-s.jpg|Shino's concept art. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Third Recon Team Category:Japanese Citizens